


Viktuuri Mukbang

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Appreciation Week, Mukbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Phichit ropes Yuuri and Viktor into a post-wedding mukbang





	Viktuuri Mukbang

Day 4 (September 11) – Indulgence

SFW prompt: Food

Phichit and the Viktuuri mukbang

“Peach, isn’t this a bit much?” Yuuri frowned as he carried the second delivery-- this one from Domino’s Pizza.

“That's the point of a mukbang, my dude!” Phichit called from the banquet room, where he had spent the last hour setting up the camera and livestream up. He had been teasing it for days-- ever since Yuuri had drunkenly agreed to it on their last day of his honeymoon in Bangkok. Phichit had followed them to Japan for part two-- and to profit off of this biggest livestream in the figure skating fandom.

Yuuri set the pizza down next to the spread of yakitori skewers, pushing the delivery ramen toward the edge of the table. He licked his lips, biting the inside of his cheek. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast in preparation, and the banquet roomed smelled like heaven.

“We’re about to start!” Phichit called out, the TV screen Phichit had connected to his laptop already scrolling with a busy chat room.

“Coming!” Viktor called back, pausing to convince Makkachin to lay just outside the door with many pats and apologies. Viktor scooted through the sliding door sideways, padding into the room to fit his arms around his husband.

“Okay. Hey internet!” Phichit waved at the camera as he clicked on his laptop. Behind the wall of scrolling text, Yuuri could see himself on camera, Viktor curled around him as they sat at the table.

“Say hi Yuuri!” Phichit called, causing his best friend to startle a little.

“Uh… hi?” He smiled nervously, his eyes trying to find the right camera to look at. The screen exploded with hearts.

“I’ve got Viktuuri here to answer your questions! Thanks to Domino’s for the sponsorship, and Hiroyuki for hooking me up with all these meats on a stick!”

“Wait, you didn’t pay for any of this?” Yuuri squeaked.

“Use coupon code ‘hamster’ to get a free drink on your order in the US, 10% off in Thailand, and uh… wow, 30% off in Japan. Way to go, Yuuri!” Phichit grinned. Viktor ran his hands up and down Yuuri’s arms, trying to soothe his husband.

“Phichit, you didn’t say anything about sponsorships…” Yuuri mumbled, looking at the pizza box with panic.

“Dude, no worries! I know you love it. I mean, our first night in Bangkok after clubbing---”

“Okay thank you!” Yuuri shrieked. “Let’s answer a question!”

“FrenchFriedPotate asks....outside of katsudon, what food does Yuuri love?” Phichit read, his smile stretching as he read the question.

“Russian blini,” Yuuri blurted out, ripping a mouthful of meat off a kebab. He chewed, before he slowed down, shrinking under Viktor and Phichit’s gaze.

“You are so sweet, darling,” Viktor cooed, nuzzling Yuuri’s cheek and scooting closer to his husband.

Phichit stared into the camera, waggling his eyebrows.

“Okay guys, stop keyboard smashing and send in questions!” Phichit chirped after a long, quiet and cuddly moment.

“Ihavegodandanimeonmyside asks:Viktor, what is your favorite food?”

“Katsudon,” Viktor purred, lowering his lashes just-so at the camera.

Yuuri dropped his kebab, hiding his face in his hands. “I give up! This is too much.” He moaned, his cheeks burning a deep pink to the point that his ears started to flush too.

“Oh, and kakigori. It’s uh… soft ice.. With sugar? Viktor smiled, closing his eyes in nostalgic bliss. “It was the first thing I ate outside of Yuutopia…”

“Brisa wants to know if you speak Russian.” Phichit read, clearly disappointed by the lack of obvious innuendo.

“Obviously. I mean, I’ve lived in Russia for--” Yuuri dropped his hands from his face. “I mean… not that much… It’s hard to find conversation partners that work with our training schedules… and Viktor would only teach me all the cutesy words…”

“But Yuuri, it fits you so well… I love hearing you order an itsy bitsy slice of cakey..” Viktor whined genuinely. Yuuri just stared back coldly, clearly resigned to it

Phichit cackled.

“How come no one asks if Viktor speaks Japanese?” Yuuri mumbled.

“Oh, they did.” Phichit shrugged.

“Ore wa Yuuri no shujin da!” Viktor sang, his heart-shaped smile wide and eyes bright.

“Oh my god.” Yuuri moaned.

“That means I’m Yuuri’s husband!” Viktor beamed. “This is fun, Yuuri!”

Yuuri didn’t say anything, pulling a slice of pizza from one of the boxes.

“Ooh this is good-- when did you fall in love with Viktor, Yuuri? And the other way too,” Phichit read off the screen.

Yuuri choked on his pizza.

“At the gala in Sochi! And every morning waking up with him,” Viktor tapped his bottom lip with a meat kebab. “Yeah. That!”

Yuuri coughed, wiping his mouth on a napkin Viktor handed him. Yuuri stared down at the table. “When he skated the Lilac Fairy..” He mumbled. “And then with  _ my _ Viktor...probably...in Hakata…”

“Oh, soft.” Phichit commented, watching as Viktor nuzzled Yuuri, pulling him into his lap, his eyes looking particularly shiny. Yuuri hid his face in Viktor’s chest.

“Looks like Yuuri.exe has stopped working. We’re going to take a break and get dessert. See you in a bit Internet!” Phichit chirped, slamming a button on his laptop before he got taken down for streaming inappropriate content.

  
  



End file.
